1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of apparatus and methods to detect and report the direction of objects, and more particularly to a method and circuit for identifying the location of an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to use signal strength and a directional antenna as a low cost embodiment for a direction finder targeted towards consumer markets. The better the directionality of the antenna, the better the accuracy in finding the remote object or for example the parked automobile. However, consumer devices place a high premium on smaller size, and directionality becomes harder to achieve the smaller the antenna elements become. Also, as the size of the antenna element decreases as compared to the wavelength of the received signal, local nulls due to multipaths and reflections begin to influence and disrupt the direction-finding ability of the directional antenna. Therefore, what is needed is a directional antenna that is small in size, yet is not influenced nor negatively affected by reflections and multipaths.